Trátame suavemente
by Hessefan
Summary: Una noche, luego de luchar con ella en un sentido tan literal como metafórico, pudo conocerla mejor y percatarse de los mil aromas que su cuerpo despedía. Y uno en particular que Gintoki, como samurái, reconocía. Era miedo. ¿Qué clase de heridas le había hecho el mundo para hacerla una mujer tan desconfiada? ¿Tan dolida? ¿Tan lejana y ausente? Se sentía timado.


**Trátame suavemente**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Gintama le pertenece por entero a Sorachi_. _Sí, el título y el fic están inspirados en la canción de Soda Stereo. El prompt viene de la Tabla Helados, pero lo tomé con un sentido onírico (?).

**Prompt**: 008. Fresas. [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 2024 palabras.

* * *

Cada vez que la miraba ella rehuía la vista en un intento vano por ocultar lo que, de igual modo, él había aprender a leer en sus ojos. La soledad haciendo nido en sus luceros y él, que se quedaba sin entender.

No comprendía cómo podía permanecer estancada en esa emoción, teniéndolos a todos ellos. Teniéndolo a él.

Una noche, luego de luchar con ella en un sentido tan literal como metafórico, pudo conocerla mejor y percatarse de los mil aromas que su cuerpo despedía. Y uno en particular que Gintoki, como samurái, reconocía lo había mellado.

Era miedo.

Tsukuyo siempre olía a temor cuando él se le acercaba demasiado. Había una barrera entre ellos que con intentos insustanciales trató de derribar. No la entendía, ni a ella ni a su afán por cerrarse. ¿Qué clase de heridas le había hecho el mundo para hacerla una mujer tan desconfiada? ¿Tan dolida? ¿Tan lejana y ausente?

Se sentía timado, la había juzgado una mujer fuerte, pero en el fondo era débil, se dejaba derrotar por sus propios miedos, por su pasado, por lo que nunca había sido, y nunca sería mientras siguiera aferrándose al dolor.

Gracias a Hinowa descubrió que en verdad Tsukuyo se había rendido, después de tanto batallar consigo misma. Era su peor enemiga.

La cortesana más legendaria de Yoshiwara lo había pescado en plena huida. Apenas había logrado colocarse el pantalón para, con todo el sigilo que un samurái sabe emplear en momentos delicados como ese, darse a la fuga.

Sostenía con cuidado las demás prendas que le pertenecían, pero cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer una bota cayó al suelo con estrépito.

Miró a Hinowa y luego al cuarto sumido en penumbras. Respiró con alivio al ver que el sueño de Tsukuyo seguía su curso; dormía envuelta en sueños cálidos, con su desnudez nacarada bajo la luz de una débil luna.

La luna siempre era débil cuando ella caminaba bajo su luz. Se hacía pequeña, se encandilaba ante su presencia, y ni la misma Tsukuyo sabía que podía apagar hasta al mismísimo Sol.

—Gracias —dijo Hinowa, desconcertándolo—y perdón —se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de reprimir la risa. El hombre no lograba salir de su ligero estupor y trataba de no mostrarse incómodo por el momento vivido, aunque lo estuviera a niveles indecibles.

Cerró la fusuma y por decoro terminó de vestirse. Aquella primera palabra se le quedó pegada en la mente. No sabía cómo preguntar lo que, se suponía, no debía preguntar. Hinowa pareció adivinar sus inquietudes y con la naturalidad de siempre se las respondió.

—Gracias por hacerla sentir mujer —sonrió—, sabes, ¿no? Que a Tsukuyo le cuesta mucho todo esto… pero eso no quiere decir que no lo ansíe.

A Gintoki le hubiera gustado decir o hacer de cuenta que no entendía a lo que se refería, pero sería demasiado tonto de su parte negar lo evidente.

—Ella me dejó en claro que no pretendía nada de esto —aclaró, quizás con el fin de lograr entender a la mujer que había amado por esos escasos minutos, hacia apenas media hora atrás.

—Así es Tsuky —bajó la vista, algo agobiada—. Si me permites un consejo contradictorio —continuó, siempre murmurando, cuidando la aparente fragilidad de esa mujer a la que seguía viendo como una niña, una temerosa al mundo que se abría frente a sus ojos—, no te enamores de ella —cerró los ojos, en un gesto reflexivo—, es una muchacha muy complicada que nunca está lista para cuidar de un amor.

Gintoki perdió la mirada, pensativo. De eso ya se había percatado. Le había costado varios golpes entenderlo, poder acercarse a ella había sido toda una proeza. A tal punto que juzgaba que intentar besar a Kyûbei sería más sencillo y sano que intentarlo con Tsukuyo.

Sin embargo al final había sido más fácil de lo pensado poder llevarla a la cama. ¿Cómo cortesana? Gintoki sabía que no, que él había sido su primer en hombre en muchos terrenos; en pocos muy concretos no. Y había fantaseado con la idea de ser el último.

—Sin embargo —continuó Hinowa—, no dejes de insistir, por favor —rogó, emocionada.

Le debía demasiado a ese samurái. Desde que él había aparecido en sus vidas, el mundo tenía otro color, uno ligeramente bañado en plata.

—Yo no puedo enmendar algo que no puede ser enmendado —había querido decir, con esa simple frase, que debía ser Tsukuyo quien se encargara de sí misma. Porque uno es quien debe llevar su propia carga, no endosársela a los demás.

—No, eso es evidente —admitió—, pero ella tampoco lo hará sin ayuda. No esperes que ella, por mucho que te ame —aseguró, aquello era una obviedad—, corra detrás de ti o luche contra sus demonios, porque no lo hará, Gintoki.

—Entonces…

—No la juzgues —se precipitó a interrumpirlo—, ella podrá amarte con locura, pero justamente por eso se alejará. Más y más, hasta hacerse tan inalcanzable como la luna.

Gintoki suspiró, ¿cuándo había decidido involucrarse tanto con una mujer tan complicada? Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, siempre acababa involucrándose sentimentalmente con todas las personas que lo rodeaban. Era un idiota.

En ese sentido la entendía a Tsukuyo: era difícil lidiar con las emociones humanas, con las relaciones, pero también era parte de vivir. Visto de otra manera, Tsukuyo no quería vivir. Había dejado de hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Si te quiere, se alejará de ti —se encogió de hombros—, ella es así…

—No entiendo por qué debería ser así.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —preguntó con extrañeza, para ella era claro—: Si te ama, no querrá arrastrarte a su infierno. Si te ama, te cuidará de ella misma y del dolor que pueda llegar a ocasionarte. Si te ama, te dejará libre.

—Ok, ok… estamos hablando de amor —recién reparaba en ese detalle—, cuando a duras penas pude quitarle la ropa y hacerle… —carraspeó incapaz de poder completar la frase—… sin morir en el intento. No nos adelantemos a…

—Si ella te ha dejado llegar tan lejos, es porque te quiere en verdad —carcajeó con algo de pena—¿crees que ella es como una cortesana más de aquí, en la inmensa Yoshiwara? ¿Una que sabe actuar como tal, brindándole a un simple cliente, a uno más entre miles, el sueño cálido de una efímera noche de verano?

Sonrió entendiendo mejor, pero no por eso sintiéndose menos agobiado, al contrario. Tsukuyo le había aclarado que no existían sentimientos, que aquel acto era algo mecánico y frío, una simple necesidad del cuerpo que debía ser satisfecha de inmediato.

Qué astuta, qué vil, qué timado se sintió él. Qué ingenuo había sido el gran Shiroyasha: había caído en la redes del amor sin darse cuenta. Ella le había dicho, y él le había creído… ahora comprendía que de otra forma Tsukuyo jamás hubiera aceptado -estando sobria y menos violenta de lo usual- a tener un acercamiento de ese estilo. ¿Era masoquista? ¿Con qué necesidad se sometía así a sus emociones? Amar sin amar, era algo tan triste.

Él no podría… no podría estar con la mujer que pretendiera de aquella particular forma, sabiendo que nunca se le estaría permitido amarla. No entendía como Tsukuyo sí podía. ¿Qué quedaría después? Cuando despertara y se encontrara sola, sin aquel que amaba a escondidas de sí misma.

—Ella está acostumbrada a la soledad —Hinowa parecía haberle leído la mente, una vez más y como siempre—. Crees que es débil, pero nadie soportaría lo que ella ha aguantado con tanto estoicismo.

—Lo hace sin necesidad, nadie se lo pidió —Se sentía molesto, dolido, engañado.

Ahora venía a enterarse, y por boca de otra mujer, que esa chiquilla que jugaba a ser mujer, la Tsukuyo que él conocía, admiraba y adoraba con locura puertas adentro (no, jamás lo reconocería a viva voz) en verdad lo amaba. ¿Por qué no había sido sincera? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho con franqueza? ¿Por qué él no se había dado cuenta?

Quizás, en el fondo, lo prefirió así. Hacer de cuenta que no comprendía nada de todo eso, porque de otra forma no hubiera podido desnudarla y recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada y con la yemas de los dedos.

Quería, aunque solo fuera una vez y nunca más, amarla.

Se sentía asqueado con tantas emociones que no sabía, ni podía, ni se le antojaba manejar. Esa mujer estaba loca y le traería demasiados problemas. Eso se dijo desde la primera vez que la conoció.

Se fue, sin despedirse de Hinowa más que con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ella se quedó allí, viendo al samurái marchar por el pasillo. Todavía era de noche para cuando se fue dejando esa estela plateada tras él.

Miró hacia la fusuma cerrada y suspiró, dando la vuelta para irse. No quería incomodar a Tsukuyo, aunque sabía que solo se atrevía a mostrarse débil ante ella y nadie más. Sospechaba que estaba despierta, que con el dialogo mantenido a escasos metros de su sueño liviano había despertado. Estaba en lo cierto respecto a eso, pero Tsukuyo no lloraba. Había aprendido a no hacerlo cuando el dolor era tan inmenso.

Sabía que Gintoki no volvería a ella de esa manera y en parte saberlo le aliviaba. Porque a fin de cuentas a ella también le costaba manejar tantas emociones. No tenía ganas de lidiar ello. No lo había pedido, ni quería nada de eso.

No era tan fácil amar y dejarse amar. Los amores correspondidos no son menos dolorosos ni llevaderos que los no correspondidos. La vida no es como un cuento, ni como una canción, ni como una obra de teatro.

Y era mejor así.

Hasta el día en que lo había conocido a Gintoki, se decía que era mejor así. Que no existía un hombre ni una mujer capaz de tambalear su frágil mundo interno. Que estaba muerta por dentro y que solo esperaba a que la parca fuera a buscarla.

Cuando se vieron de nuevo, varias semanas después y a causa de un pedido artero de Hinowa, -excusa mediante que necesitaba a la Yorozuya para algún trabajo inventado sobre la marcha- todo seguía como siempre o al menos en apariencias.

Él no la trató diferente, no hubo miradas cómplices ni acercamientos. Nadie de los que los rodeaba, a excepción de Hinowa que lo sabía, se daría cuenta de que ellos dos habían tenido demasiada intimidad, sin alcohol y sin pretextos de por medio.

La única gran diferencia era que Tsuky estaba menos violenta y más aletargada, perdida en sus interminables laberintos internos. Eso marcó una gran diferencia, porque Gintoki no receló un golpe cuando, al quedar unos breves instantes a solas, levantó una mano para rozarle con los nudillos el hombro desnudo.

Ella lo miró, primero con enojo, luego con sorpresa. Después se dignó a ignorarlo, volviendo a posar la vista sobre las vigas que debían reparar en una Yoshiwara que siempre necesitaba estar siendo reparada… _como ella_.

Cuando sintió el cálido beso sobre ese mismo hombro desnudo, no volteó la mirada, porque imaginaba encontrarse con la sonrisa bribona del samurái o con una que lograse derribar de un plumazo esa barrera que nunca nadie había sabido derribar.

Negó con la cabeza, susurrando un incómodo "imbécil" que le causó inmensa gracia al hombre.

Ella seguía sin pegarle, así que aprovechó ese momento a solas para estrecharla entre los brazos. Jugando a ver cuánto más la Tsukuyo que él conocía salía a relucir.

No pasó mucho hasta que los chicos, incluido Seita, escucharon la queja de la mujer traducido en un "¡no te tomes tantas confianzas de repente, Gintoki!", seguida de la carcajada del samurái.

Hinowa con complicidad acompañó la risa, ante el desconcierto de los chicos. Le alegraba comprender que el samurái había entendido que, como tal, debía luchar por conseguir su afecto, que debía ir despacio, que la clave era tenerle paciencia, mucha paciencia. Si lograba amarla, luego de conocer la oscuridad que la subyugaba, a cambio ella lo trataría con suavidad y le permitiría conocer el lado oculto y misterioso de la luna.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
